Hogwarts: A History of History
by Faryn and Adalia
Summary: Why can't we find Hogwarts? It's in Florin. Who were the Founders of Founders? Westly and Buttercup. Win? We think so.


Chapter One

It was a summer day, the day that a young boy with a prosperous future was conceived. His parents seemed to only have eyes for each other – only true love towards one another. Sure they loved their daughters and their lone son, but the only thing that sustained them was their own. Quite often, the children felt like third, fourth and fifth wheels but they knew better than to bring it up. In fact, any discomfort to their parents would break the eldest daughter's heart. So often the three sat by and merely watched their parents' love grow.

-x-x-x-

"Godric! Hurry up!" a harsh voice called up the stairs. Groggily, Godric opened his eyes to see his sister Waverly and his twin Mina hastily getting dressed.

"What's going on?" the boy asked

"Do you not remember?" Waverly asked, giving him a harsh and somewhat concerned stare. "It's Mother and Father's anniversary – we must go into town as usual, and leave them to it."

Godric rolled his eyes. "I hate that we must trek to Florin every year, alone, just so Mother and Father can be alone." Nevertheless, though, he dutifully proceeded to get dressed.

"Come now, Godric, hurry up," Waverly chastised.

That's what everyone was always telling him.

-x-x-x-

Mina, Godric and Waverly sat upon a bench at the docks, waiting rather impatiently for their Uncle Inigo, also known as The Dread Pirate Roberts. "He's never forgotten, has he?" Mina asked, anxiously scanning the horizon.

"No, of course not. He could never forget this day," Waverly answered softly. It was not so much the anniversary of Buttercup and Wesley, but the anniversary of Inigo's oldest and dearest friend's death.

"I see it, I see it!" Mina cried, pointing to a black ship just coming into the port.

"Hush, child, no need to draw attention," Waverly chided her.

The three waited the agonizingly slow minutes until the ship docked, and then their uncle appeared. Inigo came off his magnificent ship and head into the forest without even glancing at the children. A few moments passed before Waverly stood, leading her sibling to him. It was their tradition, as always, to suit their mother and father's fears that anyone who saw them with The Dread Pirate Roberts may kidnap them to use as leverage against the pirate.

They went deep into the forest, past the now-forgotten Pit of Despair, and to the stone monument that stood to honor a giant. Inigo was there waiting for them. Hearing their footfalls, he stuck his sword into the ground and took off his captain's hat. Turning to face them all, he proclaimed, "So at last, it's been another year past."

And a year it had been. Godric may have always seemed to dread the annual trip to Florin ,but he loved seeing his uncle. Plus his best friends lived there.

Salazar, Helga and Rowena were the only people who knew about Godric's unique ability – he could conjure things out of thin air, turn a passing rat into a wine goblet, and even get the broom in the kitchen to fly.

Every trip to Florin, the three taught him new spells, showing him his heritage. Sometimes, when Salazar got extremely frustrated with him, he'd stomp off, muttering, "Stupid Mudblood."

That was when Rowena explained it all to him. "You're a wizard, Gryffindor. A damn good one, I'd wager, once we train you. But Salazar…his whole family can do magic. He thinks it's almost unnatural that you can when no one else in your family has every shown any signs."

"Godric's dad did somehow cheat death," Helga piped up. "He could have been related to those blokes from the old Beedle the Bard stories."

Rowena chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, Helga. That's preposterous. Everyone knows those stories aren't true!"

"Just because there's no evidence doesn't mean it can't be."

"But facts are better than blind faith."

And so their good natured argument droned on like it always did.

So Godric learned, little by little, how to make his wand (fashioned by Salazar's father) do what he wished.

Every year, he left behind more and more clothes in Florin, the better to fit spell books and potions ingredients into his trunk when he left.

This visit, however, he could tell would be different.

Clearing his throat loudly, Inigo addressed the children once again. "Waverly, you're all of seventeen now; Mira and Godric, you're fifteen. I'd say it's about time you made some decisions for yourself. Now, Buttercup and Wesley didn't want me to be the one to tell you this, but you're all in danger."

Already, Mira had started sobbing. "Here in Florin, there are still those working for that shabby git of a prince, Humperdink. You mother did tell you, didn't she?"

Waverly alone nodded, though she looked petrified with fear. Mira looked curious and confused through her tears and Godric just shook his head. "But that was seventeen years ago!" he burst out.

Inigo nodded, somewhat sadly. "That doesn't matter to him. Listen, children – he wants revenge, and he wants his child. Even Buttercup and Wesley don't know this, but Waverly, you are actually the daughter of Prince Humperdink."


End file.
